


Once Upon A Time.......

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curse Breaking, Fantasy, Flirting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: This has probobly been done 1,000 times before me but ask me if I give a fuck.Arthur Kirkland just kissed a talking frog and it turned into the most beautiful person he has ever met: a French prince.





	Once Upon A Time.......

“ _Nobody would believe you if you told them_.’” It was true. If Arthur were to tell anyone on how he had really “found” this boy in front of him, nobody would believe him. But he couldn’t just leave him here, squatting in the pond with his long sunshine-blond hair all wet, dripping water, and _naked_.

“Who _are_ you? _What_ are you?” The shocked Englishman asked. The naked man smiled up at Arthur, chuckling. “I’m a prince, _mon amour_.”

Arthur seriously didn’t want to believe anything that he was being told. “In what universe are you any sort of prince?” he asked, tone snapping and harsh.

There was another chuckle heard from the man. “You do not have to believe, but it is true. And you have freed me from my curse, _mon chu_.”

“Oh no you frog, I’m not going to deal with you.” That was the icing on the cake right there. A cursed French prince? Now he’s seen it all.

Arthur turned to walk away, but with every step came a stronger and stronger feeling of guilt. He wanted to just leave the person who was obviously just going to be a big old pain in the arse where he was, let someone else find him and take care of him, but that wasn’t him. Arthur Kirkland wasn’t that type of person, as much as he wanted to be.

He stopped and turned around to tell the mystery boy that it wasn’t what it looked like, that he was leaving only to be right back, but looking backwards could never be a bigger mistake.

This French prince was now standing up and looking at him with crystal blue eyes, pushing his golden locks out of his face with one hand. The sunlight caught on his face, hair, bare skin---

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Arthur went bright red. Damn it, _had_ he been staring at this prince? If so, it was no mystery why--

“You’re doing it again. Looking at me like that,” the prince told him again. Arthur fumed, still blushing the color of a rose, and tried to make words come, but none did. The prince smiled as if he knew something that Arthur did not and began to step out of the pond, but the Englishman stopped him frantically.

“W-wait!” Arthur stammered out. “Yes~?” The prince responded. Arthur quickly shouted, “You need clothes, Frog. You can’t walk around town naked.”

The prince had a look of realization on his face, then smiled coyly at Arthur. “Why yes, _mon amour_ , it is unsightly for someone of my high status to go around in the same outfit as the day I was born.”   
Arthur deadpanned. He grabbed the prince’s arm, noting how utterly slimy and sticky it was, a lead him back to his house.

“You also need a shower,” he told the prince, who just chuckled. “If you say so~.”

Arthur began to lead this mysterious prince back towards where he lived, but then realized that the price still wasn’t clothed. In one swift movement, Arthur took off his cloak and handed it to the prince while looking in the other direction. The prince took the coak and tapped the Englishman on the shoulder when he was done putting it on.

The Englishman turned his head slightly to see the prince looking a bit more decent. They continued the walk, soon coming to a small, yet modern looking house. Arthur opened the front door and held his breath.

“Is this your house, _mon chu_? It is so small and cute. Like you.” Arthur’s face reddened at the statement. “Shut the fuck up, Frog.”

The prince shrugged. “So what do you want me to do now that we made it to your little home?”

“You can start by taking a shower, and then explain to me how you got cursed in the first place,” Arthur replied. “Is it a habit of yours, getting cursed?”

“And is it a habit of _yours_ , kissing talking frogs you just met?”

Before Arthur could move to strangle the alleged prince, he was up the stairs and looking for the bathroom.

“Third door to your left,” the Brit called up, his directions soon followed by the sound of a door opening and closing.

As the muffled sound of running water began, Arthur sighed to himself. He had just kissed a talking frog that turned out to be the most beautiful person he had ever met and said obnoxiously gorgeous person was a prince! A bloody _prince_! A prince, who, seemed to be rather attracted to him. Although, Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way.........

 _Arthur Kirkland_ , he thought to himself, _What the hell have you gotten yourself into_?


End file.
